Comrades
by Lucyenne
Summary: But why should Kakashi bother anyway? They were rivals… or comrades at its best. KakashixObito, Slash


This is my first story. Most of it is just taken out of the manga, I'm only gonna add some details here and there to give our story a different turn... I'm not native english but gave it my best. Hope you enjoy it!  
I don't own aything.

Comrades

Intro

He could feel the wind on his sweaty skin as he rushed through the trees.  
It was a beautiful day in early summer – sunny and clear, not too warm or too cold.  
Not even warm enough to actually make the boy sweat.  
Still, the tought of what was awaiting him at his destination did.  
As he took up speed his foot got caught up in a liana making him fall flat face on dusty ground.  
His safety glasses cut into the soft skin around his eyes and he groaned.  
_Shit… _Was all he could think before he felt a shadow falling upon his messy black hair.  
He instantly lifted his head.  
"Am I still in time?", he blurted out.  
"No, too late Obito!"

The answer came from a boy who stood only centimeters away,  
crossed armed, staring at him with cold black eyes. He was about the same age and height as him.  
"What time where we supposed to meet? Hm?" he continued "A real Ninja should be able to follow the rules and regulations, don't you think so?!"  
Obito sat up slowly while throwing a sour look at his counterpart.  
A real Ninja.  
Sure, Kakashi did look like one at least with his mask pulled over his mouth and nose, the practical tight fitting clothes, light amour and deadly weapons hidden everywhere over his lean muscular body.  
Conspicuous were his swords which he carried with belts like a cross armed knapsack on his back.  
Only his bed-hair-style didn't seem to fit quite in.  
Still it was the one thing that made his team member seem less perfect and Obito was glad about that.  
"But…there was an old woman with lots of luggage asking for my help…" he began "and then, then I got dust in my eyes..!"  
"You're lying!"  
"Don't be too hard on him Kakashi." A blonde man suddenly interrupted their quarrel.  
He was sitting on a crag nearby smiling lightly. "Obito surely helped the lady. Am I right?"  
"Of course!" Obito crammed for his eye drops, "I carried her luggage!"  
Kakashi placed his hands on his hips and turned his head to look at the man.  
"Master, you're too naïve. It can't be true that there is always somebody asking for his help." Then his look suddenly got stern, his voice icy. "And those who don't follow the rules are called trash. That's how it is."  
His master gave him a strangeled smile "Well…that's not exactly the case…"  
But Kakashi already had his attention on Obito again.

It was just frustrating.  
Obito couldn't understand his comrade at all.  
Always affixed on rules and laws, almost as if it was some kind of religion.  
"Don't you have a heart?" he asked while rubbing his eyes "Going on and on about those rules. You should just shut up! The most important is your self-control!"  
The other boy glared at him but Rin was faster. "Don't you two ever stop? You're comrades aren't you?"  
Kakashi turned and started walking. "You're too easy going on him, Rin. This is a very important day for me."  
"Ah yeah, you're right!"  
"Important day?" Obito asked promptly while following his team.  
"Well... from today onwards Kakashi is a Jounin, just like me." his master replied.

Obito let his eyes wander, assimilating everything he could see. Flat mounds overgrown with high soft grass which was waving in the light breeze.  
Huge clouds that where piling up over their heads.  
It really was a beautiful day.  
Finally his eyes found Kakashis back.  
He was walking in a fast pace ahead, not wanting to endanger the success of the mission.  
Was his back as firm as it looked? He suddenly had the urge to test it. To lay his hand on this broad back and feel its warmth.  
_What the...?!_ Obito couldn't make anymore of his crazy thoughts as Minato interrupted them.  
"To make missions efficient myself and Kakashis team will be split, since the military power of Konoha has hit an all-time low now."  
"Split… then that means…" Obito tried to catch up a little dull-witted.  
"Yeah, that's right. Kakashi will become the commander of your three man team and I'll be on my own."  
Obito groaned.

Rin turned around so she could face them "I told you about it before Obito, to give Kakashi a present!"  
"Sorry, wasn't listening" he mumbled, avoiding her eyes.  
As he swiftly looked at Kakashi he thought that he saw him twitch.  
But as he turned back to assure it, the other one had already composed himself.  
It bugged Obito that he wasn't sure of what he had seen.  
But why should Kakashi bother anyway?  
They were rivals… or comrades at its best.  
He watched Minato and Rin handing over their presents.  
A strange looking Kunai from his master and a special medical back from Rin.  
Both would be of Kakashis taste since they were neither useless nor flashy.  
As usual he didn't show much emotion.  
None of both got more than an apparently bored 'Thanks'.

When suddenly a hand appeared in his field of vision, Obito looked up, surprised.  
There he stood, holding out an expectant hand to Obito, scanning him with his black eyes.  
"What's with the hand?" Obito pouted "I don't have anything for you! Absolutly nothing!"  
Kakashi kept his face straight "That's fine. I don't have any need for useless trash anyway."  
Useless trash? What…or rather who did he mean? "It's a mystery how you ever became a Jounin!" he yelled.  
"I wouldn't talk to you about it."  
"I…." Now Obito was shivering of anger. His face and ears got burning hot as he began to shout "I am Obito Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan! I will surpass you! As soon as I awake my Sharingan!"  
"The members of Uchiha clan are all Elite Ninjas, aren't they? That's what I thought but…." Kakashi didn't end his sentence. There was no need to anyway.

Obito wanted to hit him. Punch him in his stupid arrogant face.  
He wanted Kakashi to lose his self esteem, wanted to rip of his damn mask, push him to the ground and… And what?  
A chill ran up his body and he tried not to end his thought.  
What the hell was wrong with him?  
His irritation seemed to show on his face since Kakashi gave him a strange look.  
He opened his mouth to say something when Minato broke in.  
"Can I explain the mission now? We're almost at the country border."  
Bewildered Obito looked at Kakashi who threw im a last curious glance before turning his attention on their master.


End file.
